


Hasta que la Muerte nos separe

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My (Im)mortal. Prusia despierta un día para darse cuenta de que se está muriendo lentamente. India, sin embargo, no parece entender su angustia. Un pequeño one shot cargado de drama y discusiones y angst y amor en vena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que la Muerte nos separe

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. No, no, no, aquello era imposible, algo debía estar mal. Debía ser una mancha en el espejo, debía estar imaginándoselo, debía ser un error. Era imposible que el increíble él estuviera...

Llevó una mano temblorosa a su rostro, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su piel, agotándose su fuerza conforme se acercaba a aquella particular zona. Y el terror le inundó cuando palpó aquella arruga al lado del ojo.

Estaba _envejeciendo_.

Apartó la mano violentamente, estampándola contra la cerámica del lavabo. Y aunque le hizo daño ni siquiera se inmutó por ello. No apartaba la vista del espejo que le estaba reflejando un rostro que se parecía al suyo, que sabía que era el suyo pero no quería reconocer como suyo.  ¿Cómo iba a ser él la imagen que aquel espejo le devolvía? Él era una nación, no tenía un cuerpo como el del resto de humanos, el suyo era perfecto, inmutable, eternamente joven. ¿Cómo iba a tener su perfecto rostro aquella arruga? ¿Cómo iba a estar envejeciendo él, si no era siquiera un simple mortal?

_Mortal_.

Aquella palabra le golpeó con tanta fuerza que perdió la respiración. Así que era eso, finalmente había llegado su hora. A pesar de que consiguió sobrevivir durante tantos años, a pesar de salir vivo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de su abolición oficial, a pesar de aguantar los demasiado largos años de dominio soviético, incluso a pesar de seguir ahí aun después de la reunificación, a pesar de subsistir casi un siglo representando un país muerto.... ¿Todo lo que había luchado por continuar en este mundo para que ahora pasara aquello? Sus dedos se apretaron tanto contra el lavabo que le hicieron daño.  

 

Los días del gran Gilbert Beilschmidt estaban contados...

 

El tacto de unas manos en su cuerpo no le inmutó siquiera. Tampoco los brazos que le cercaron por la cintura, ni el contacto con aquel siempre cálido cuerpo contra su espalda, ni sus labios posándose en su cuello, dejándole un rastro de besos antes de susurrarle al oído:

—No has dormido en toda la noche.

Y sólo pudo responderle con un escueto:

—No.

Un segundo de silencio, mientras aquellas manos ascendían por el marmóreo pecho hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo acariciaron con suavidad, siguiendo aquellas tantas veces recorridas líneas, siguiendo aquella desconocida línea al lado de sus ojos también.

—No me irás a decir que no has dormido por esto…

Una amarga sonrisa acompañada de una amarga respuesta.

—Te parecerá poco.

—Bueno, creo que estás siendo demasiado dramático. Total —paró de hablar mientras pasaba una de sus tostadas manos por su níveo cabello y le quitaba un pelo ligeramente diferente al resto, añadiendo luego en tono de mofa— ya ocultas bastante bien lo de las canas.

De sopetón, el alemán le apartó de un manotazo y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para enfrentarse a él, evidentemente enfadado.

— ¡¿De veras tienes el valor de bromear al respecto, India?!

—No era una broma —le responde estoicamente, encogiéndose de hombros—, sólo una afirmación.

—Ya, ya veo —gruñe, entrecerrando sus apagados ojos rojizos—. Te importa una mierda lo que me pase, por lo visto.

—No—se cruza de brazos y ladea la cabeza—, es a ti a quien esto te preocupa _demasiado_.

— ¿Cómo pretendes siquiera que no me importe? ¡Estoy envejeciendo, parece mentira que no sepas qué significa eso!

Hubo un segundo de silencio, en el que se miraron fija e intensamente el uno al otro, creando una tensión casi insoportable en aquel pequeño instante en el que India tuvo que parar y tragar saliva antes de dar una respuesta.

—Claro que lo sé —murmuró en una voz muy suave—. Lo sé perfectamente, mucho mejor que tú. Yo he visto con mis propios ojos a muchas Naciones desaparecer. Y por eso te puedo asegurar que ninguna se negó a aceptar la realidad de la forma en la que tú lo haces ahora.

— ¿Ninguna? —soltó una corta risotada, seguida por un molesto carcajeo que desteñía amarga y sucia ironía— Con que eso es. Soy el _único_ paria que va a contracorriente. Soy la eterna oveja negra, incluso tratándose de esto.  ¡Por qué será que no me extraña!

—No estás entendiendo lo que quiero decir en absoluto —replicó, airado, siguiéndole con la mirada mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, gesticulando.

— ¡Bueno, entonces, tú, oh gran y archiconocido gurú de la vida, sherpa de los mil caminos, sabio tan añejo como la vida misma, guíame en mi enrevesada tesitura con tu sabiduría milenaria!

—Deja de actuar así, Gilbert, me pones nervioso —chirrió los dientes, tratando de pararle cogiéndole por el antebrazo, pero el albino fue más rápido y se apartó, haciendo un melodramático gesto, llevándose la mano a la oreja.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué debería simplemente  aceptarlo y dejarlo ser? Vaya, qué pena, me esperaba algo más trascendental que eso viniendo de ti. Espera, un momento, déjame que piense… —levantó los brazos— ¡Ah, pues claro, tienes razón! ¡Quieres que haga como tú y me tome a broma lo poco que me queda de vida! ¡Riámonos todos de mi mortalidad, venga, por qué no!

— ¡No es tomárselo a broma, es no hundirte en la miseria tú sólo! —replicó, moviendo en exceso con las manos por los nervios — ¡Te estás obsesionando con esto!

— ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar siquiera que soy _yo_ el que me hundo en la miseria solito, cuando estás aquí, hundiendo el dedo en la llaga, tratando de hacerme decir que acepte que me voy a morir?

— ¿¡Si ya lo hiciste en su momento, por qué ahora… !? —empezó a replicarle pero le cortó en seco.

— ¡NO! ¡Te equivocas, te equivocas totalmente! — le replicó a gritos, hecho una completa furia, acercándose a él hasta tenerlo frente a frente sin dejar de señalarle acusadoramente con el dedo ni de atravesarle con su mirada—. ¡Al final de la guerra yo estaba ya _muerto!_ Y todo tendría que haber acabado entonces, todos lo sabían, yo lo sabía. ¡Pero no lo hizo! Seguí viviendo contra todo pronóstico. Y te juro que hubo días y días en los que maldecía cada segundo más de vida que me habían dado —musitó entre dientes aquello último en un murmullo lleno de ira, enfrentándose a él—. Pero esos días pasaron, y todo pareció volver a donde antes. Continué, aguantando lo que se me vino encima mientras volvía a apreciar la vida, sobreviviendo como representación de algo inexistente pero que seguía ahí, al fin y al cabo. Volví a- —paró para tragar saliva antes de terminar aquella frase—. Volví a ilusionarme, a creer, a sentir…  —el albino bajó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a su níveo cabello, agarrando en su puño un manojo de pelo sin ningún tipo de cuidado, tirando de él con desprecio, antes de chillar—¡Y ahora resulta que, como si esto fuera el precio de un trato que yo firmé años atrás,  de repente sin mayor aviso que estas jodidas canas vienen a quitarme _mi vida_ , esa que jamás pedí y que me obligaron a tomar por las malas, justo cuando empiezo a apreciarla y a vivirla como siempre quise!

—Gilbert…

— ¿Y a pesar de todo eso de veras crees que estoy siendo inmaduro al negarlo, al desear que esto jamás pasara?

El hindú se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras sus manos se movían nerviosas por sus brazos, que parecían querer hacer entrar en calor a su siempre cálido cuerpo. Le miró, le observó al detalle, como incontables veces atrás. Cada marca de la expresión de su pareja, cada atisbo de lo que sentía y cada nota de su voz. Era más que patente el pánico en sus ojos y la dolorosa sinceridad en su pregunta, y no negaría jamás que el sólo verlo atormentado de esa manera tan profunda le había causado un aprieto en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. Y conociéndole como le conocía, sabía mejor que nadie cuán delicada era aquella situación, donde una mala respuesta podría causar un infierno, percutir el disparador de su ciega y destructora cólera. Unas meras palabras que, mal colocadas, podrían masacrarle el corazón sin piedad.  

Y sin embargo, de algún modo, lo hizo.

A sabiendas de lo doloroso que sería.

— Sí, sí lo creo—musitó con amarga sinceridad—. Estás siendo un crío otra vez y ni negándolo ni deseándolo ni lamentándote por ello impedirás que pase.

Esta vez le tocó a Gilbert quedarse en silencio, tras cerrar la boca de golpe.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel —murmuró cuando recuperó el aliento, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar el alma rota en sus ojos—  y pretender de hacerme sentir mal a mí por ello?

—Lo siento, pero sólo trato de decirte que no…. —trató de empezar, pero fue cortado súbitamente por un aullido de puro enfado.

— ¡¡Calla!! —le cogió por los brazos, apretando, hincándole los dedos en la piel, si bien no tan fuerte ni tan dolorosamente como le estaba hincando el dolor y el miedo de sus ojos carmesíes en lo más profundo de su retina— ¡No quiero tus malditas excusas ni tus endemoniadas opiniones! ¡No quiero absolutamente de nada de ti! ¡No quiero escuchar nada más de la sucia boca de una persona que quiere que _muera_!

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De algún modo, India consiguió zafarse de las garras de Prusia en un forcejeo súbito y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, su mano voló como un certero dardo hacia la cara del chico con inusual violencia. La  bofetada resonó en las paredes del pequeño cuarto de baño como el primer cañón que se disparaba en la guerra: ensordecedor y letal, vibrando en las delgadas paredes de la frágil paz de la inacción. El miedo del campo de batalla les invadió y les hizo quedarse quietos como estatuas en la posición, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera.

El primero que se atrevió a romper aquel mudo pacto de estatismo fue Prusia, que se llevó lentamente una mano a la dolorida mejilla con la mirada perdida. Observó los nudillos blancos de aquella mano, que temblaba ligeramente, aguantando una tensión que mezclaba la sorpresa con la rabia contenida. Los ojos rojos del albino se movieron lentos hacia los suyos, sin cambiar un ápice de posición. La locura asesina de los tiempos pasados se reflejaba en aquel mar de sangre al que observaba sin permitirse ni pestañear. Fue levantando la cabeza, poco a poco, sin romper el contacto visual ni apartar la mano de su mejilla enrojecida ya, respirando pesadamente como el toro encabritado. Cualquier otra persona captaría la señal de peligro que aquello conformaba y saldría huyendo. En cierto modo, era lo lógico –o, más bien, lo _prudente_.  Pero él estaba por encima de todas esas leyes, así que tomó aire y se armó de un oculto valor en sus felinas entrañas para poder musitar entre dientes:

—No vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima así —y recalcó— _Jamás_.

Gilbert ni siquiera se molestó en hacer el amago de replicar. Respirando enarbolado,  se giró bruscamente, dirigiéndose a la salida sin mediar ni media palabra. Y en otra ocasión le hubiera dejado hacer las cosas a su manera, dejarlo regresar a su guarida a que se limpiara sus mierdas en su protectora soledad, esperar a que volviera por su propio pie, sin ponzoña ni amargura que disolviera en sus labios las disculpas que sabía que le debía. Pero no esta vez.

Chascando la lengua, más por vicio que por ningún tipo de declaración pasiva, le tomó por la muñeca, impidiendo que saliera por aquella puerta. Obviamente él se removió para tratar de salvarse del agarre, y por supuesto que lo hizo con una fiereza tan característica en él que tan sólo podía agravarse cuando la ira le nublaba los sentidos. Pero no le permitió desasirse, mientras tiraba de aquella muñeca un poco más hacia sí, murmurando tan bajo que casi dudaba que pudiera siquiera escucharle que se quedara. Los gruñidos caninos se hacían más altos y le temblaba más el puño, blanco por la tensión, y era consciente de que Gilbert era una máquina demasiado compleja cuando actuaba movida por el odio, y que si presionaba demasiado, tan siquiera un poco más, podía causar la temida explosión de cólera que ambos, a su manera, trataban de evitar a toda costa. Y sabía que esta vez si pasara eso, sería culpa suya y sólo suya por insistir e insistir, por darse la licencia de invadir su espacio de seguridad tan descaradamente. Pero ya ni siquiera le importaba algo así con tal de hacerle quedarse, así que tiró bruscamente con ambas manos de su brazo, haciendo que chocara contra su cuerpo. Él volvió a luchar por liberarse, pero se enredó más en aquel níveo brazo, presionando su frente contra el mismo, impidiendo que se liberara si no le atacaba con fiereza para ello. No llegó a contarlos, pero tras unos cuantos intentos en vano entre quejidos ásperos y asfixiados, Gilbert se rindió, dejando que el brazo cayera como un peso muerto. Separó la frente poco a poco, mirándole algo asustado, mientras deshacía el abrazo a la par. Estaba quieto, mirando a ningún lado en particular, respirando descompasadamente pero ya sin la marcha frenética de los bufidos de la ira contenida. 

El albino dejó caer sobre sus rodillas de súbito, como un muñeco roto, sus extremidades dejándose mover sin oponer resistencia alguna a la fuerza de la gravedad. Tras dar un sobresalto al verle caer que le pinzó los nervios, India le miró, asustado y sorprendido a partes iguales, sin saber cómo reaccionar.  Sus instintos, que le gritaban arrodillarse y tocarle, le resultaron casi ofensivos en aquella situación, a sabiendas que había sido su cabezonería en no dejarle ir lo que había hecho que cayera rendido de ese modo. Se mordió el labio mientras le observaba, el nudo en su garganta doliendo e impidiéndole tragar saliva siquiera. Nunca había sentido un pánico así, a otra persona, a su reacción. Así que, cuando escuchó su temblorosa y apenas audible voz, no pudo sino temblar de cabeza a pies.

—Ramesh… Tú, Ramesh —musitó en una entonación monótona y débil— ¿Por qué tú, por qué justamente tú? De entre todas las personas de este universo tienes que ser _tú_ me pida que diga en voz alta que voy a morir.  La persona que me dio una razón para seguir con vida, pidiéndome que reniegue a ella —despacio y levemente, ladeó la cabeza hacia su hombro, mirando abajo, hacia donde él debía estar pero no se atrevía a comprobar— No tienes la más mínima idea de qué me haces sentir…

—No lo entiendes —atinó a decir tras mojarse los secos labios con la punta de la lengua.

—No, no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada —negó débil pero insistentemente— No entiendo cómo puedes hacerme esto y que yo siga aquí, siquiera.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un hondo suspiro que le salió de lo más profundo de sus pulmones antes de deslizarse suavemente hasta acabar en el suelo, tras de él.

—Lo siento —susurró, sin abrir los ojos aún—, por haberte hecho pensar todas esas cosas horribles, lo siento. Pero sólo quería que entendieras que… —los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y un gallo le impidió seguir con aquella frase, así que cerró la boca de sopetón y se obligó a tomar aire. Entonces decidió dejarse caer sobre la espalda de su pareja, apoyando la frente en su nuca, respirando el aroma que tan bien conocía, y desde ahí continuar su discurso— Gilbert, no quiero que admitas que te vas a morir, no quiero siquiera escucharte decir eso. Sólo quiero que dejes de pasar las noches en vela pensando en esto, de gastar horas enfrente del espejo buscando algo que niegue la realidad, de gritar a todas horas para quedarte en paz contigo mismo….  ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es todo es lo que te va a acabar matando, Gilbert?  —le cercó con los brazos, apretando suavemente. Él no respondió, así que apretó un poco más, depositado un suave beso en su nívea piel, antes de seguir— ¿No te das cuenta de que si lo aceptas al menos podrás dejar de hacer todo eso?

— ¿Y qué? —gruñó con voz ronca y extremadamente cansada— ¿Qué pasará si lo acepto? No haré otra cosa que rendirme a la realidad y esperar a que venga a por mí. Al menos…

— ¿Cuántas noches llevas ya sin dormir, cuántas horas has malgastado en esto? Yo también he estado en vela todas esas noches, pensando en ti y en todo lo que te ocurre…  Y no puedo simplemente dejarlo estar. Te está consumiendo y te está cambiado poco a poco y… No eres ni siquiera consciente de que has dejado de ser el mismo Gilbert que eras antes —musitó, cada vez más bajo antes de apretarse hasta pegar totalmente su cara a su espalda.

 — ¿De verdad crees que he cambiado? —musitó, preocupado.

—Lo has hecho —afirmó, algo ensordecido por estar hablando contra su piel casi—. Ya apenas me abrazas, ni me besas… No sé ni siquiera cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos.

—Me doy demasiado asco para eso —se sinceró con un profundo suspiro, que fue rápidamente reemplazado por un pequeño quejido de dolor que no pudo evitar soltar cuando las uñas del mayor se le clavaron en el pecho.

—No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez —gruñó desde su espalda, con la voz rota. Gilbert giró un poco la cabeza para poder mirar aunque sólo fuera de refilón al otro. ¿Estaba llorando?— ¡Idiota, mil veces idiota! ¡Cómo tienes el valor de decir algo así! — berreó, y esta vez sí que sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas en su espalda— ¡Después de lo que acabas de decir! ¡Eres un estúpido de tres pares de narices! ¡¿Asco?! ¡En serio eres…! ¡Eres lo más idiota que he conocido nunca!

Gilbert cogió las manos que se habían hincado en su carne y las apartó sin demasiado problema, sujetándolas mientras se separaba y moviéndolas para permitir girarse hasta encararse a él. Había bajado la cabeza, sus hombros temblando con el compás de su silencioso llanto, roto por algunos profundos hipidos. Trasladó lentamente sus manos hasta dejarlas reposadas en sus hombros, donde se amarraron inmediatamente, mientras él acercaba las suyas a su rostro, no sin miedo. Empezó colocándolas dulcemente bajo su mandíbula, introduciéndolas un poco más hasta sentir los mechones de su cuidado pelo de alabastro en las yemas. Entonces colocó los pulgares en sus mejillas y los movió con cautela por ellas, recogiendo las gotas que resbalaban y apartándolas, secando el rastro que habían dejado las anteriores. Al cabo de un rato, usó sus otros dedos para instarle a levantar la cabeza, y él se dejó, mirándole tímidamente bajo los mechones de su espeso flequillo, sus ojos brillando aún por las lágrimas que aún estaban vertiéndose de sus cuencas. Se le acercó poco a poco, sintiendo el miedo de estar haciendo algo prohibido pero pareció dejarle, pareció darle paso a hacer esa locura que ambos habían cometido antaño hasta la saciedad. Los labios de Gilbert se posaron sobre los suyos, y el indio cerró los ojos y soltó aire, dejándose llevar por aquel movimiento, mientras sus dedos se posaban en su cuello. Fue un simple roce, un beso que casi parecía de cortesía. Pero les hizo sentir bien por un pequeño instante, pensando en lo mucho que necesitaban algo así en toda esa tensión.

Se separaron y apoyaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. No abrieron la boca para hablar, porque no sabían qué decir, no sabían qué hacer, no sabían qué era más importante que ese silencio que guardaban. No sabían qué hacer con la persona con la que habían pasado tantísimo tiempo, con la persona con la que habían compartido todo, tantas horas, risas y penas y tanta cama. Y el silencio apaciguaba, el silencio les calmaba y les hacía pensar, pensar por un momento con los pies fríos, para así dejar de hacerse daño por hablar demasiado en caliente. Gilbert no tardó en notar que le empezaba a eclipsar el aire que respiraba aquel aroma. El aroma a las cincuenta especias que seguía sin distinguir del todo, que jamás llegaría a discernir con claridad. El aroma a él, el aroma a volver a casa tras un largo día y hundirse en su hombro, el aroma a despertarse y encontrarse con su mirada de fundido oro viejo, el aroma del sudor y la pasión de las noches en vela amándose, el aroma de los cojines y las sábanas que persistía tras haberse ido ya, el aroma a las ciento y una cosas que le arrebataron la razón y le hicieron enamorarse perdidamente de él, el aroma de la persona que le había enseñado el verbo amar, el aroma tan único y especial de India. Pensó y pensó, embotado por aquel olor, en todas las cosas que le habían llevado a ese momento. En cómo, tras la torpeza del primer contacto, la consecución de actos naturales habían llevado a desatar la marejada de sentimientos que ahora guardaba dentro. Pensó en su yo de antes, lo comparó con su yo de ahora. Y entonces, tras darle mil vueltas a todo, con la voz rasposa y grave, musitó:

—Tengo miedo… No sé qué va a pasar conmigo y estoy… estoy aterrado…

Los brazos de India se movieron por su espalda, mientras él hundía su cabeza en su hombro. Le apretó suave pero firmemente en aquel abrazo, dejándole pegado a él. Poco a poco, Prusia fue correspondiendo, llevando sus brazos a su cuerpo y dejando que se juntaran hasta estar piel con piel. Una de sus manos la llevó a aquel pecho tostado, tratando de sentir su pulso. Sintió aliviado el latido de su corazón en las yemas de los dedos y fue calmando poco a poco su ansiedad, mientras sentía las manos del otro acariciarle delicadamente la espalda.

—Yo también estoy aterrado Gil. Sólo pensarlo me provoca escalofríos… Pero no puedo, no podemos evitarlo… —el albino gruñó pero India se sobrepuso a su voz— Sé que odias esto y no hace falta que lo digas. Pero no se trata de rendirse, se trata de aceptarlo y dejarlo ser.

—Entonces… ¿simplemente debo bajar la cabeza y aceptar que voy a morir?

—Entonces debes alzarla bien alto y vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, vivir lo que te queda con orgullo y sin remordimientos —corrigió, llevando una mano hasta su nuca, acariciando los mechones de pelo—. Eres Gilbert Beilschmidt, eres Prusia. Si te vas, tiene que ser por todo lo alto. Tienes que ser asombroso. Inolvidable.

—Qué irónico que digas eso, cuando me voy porque ya nadie me recuerda —soltó una risotada amarga—. Es igual. Era de esperar. Supongo que he nacido para morir así. Solo y olvidado.

—No —le respondió firme y secamente—. No vas a estar solo, no vas a estarlo ni un momento. Porque yo voy a estar ahí contigo. Porque por tozudo que seas y por mucho que te olvides de que yo estoy aquí sufriendo contigo, yo puedo serlo y más que tú. Y, ¿sabes qué, Gilbert? Que te quiero. Que te quiero y te sigo queriendo y seguiré haciéndolo aunque te jures a ti mismo que ya no lo hago. Y por eso ni siquiera voy a prometerte nada, porque una promesa puede incumplirse, u olvidarse. Te voy a decir lo que haré. Y es que, sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase —empezó a decirle en un susurro, sin dejar de acariciar ni un instante su piel—, yo voy a estar contigo. No te voy a dejar pasar por esto solo. Si te tienes que ir, si los dioses así lo quieren, que lo sea, no voy a luchar contra su voluntad. Pero da igual lo que te pase, voy a estar ahí. Si te debilitas iré a tu ritmo, si te olvidas las cosas te las recordaré, si te haces daño te curaré, si envejeces admiraré cada una de tus arrugas. Y caminaré a tu lado hasta el mismísimo final —apretó su mano en un puño, su voz quebrándose en eso último— sea cual y cuando sea.

Y mientras sentía que su garganta se volvía fuego y que las mejillas se le humedecían, se sorprendió al ver que no era el único. Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó apoyar el frío y húmedo embaldosado, antes de apretar la nuca de Gilbert contra su hombro, hundiendo su rostro y ocultándolo para no ser capaz de verlo. Notó bajo sus manos a su cuerpo  curtido en mil y una batallas convulsionarse por el llanto y tomó un largo y profundo suspiro, mientras su mano libre iba camino a su níveo cabello para acariciarlo. Y entre hipidos y lagrimones que resbalaban y caían desde ambos bandos, sólo logró susurrar:

— Mañana… Yo no te habré visto llorar si tú no me has visto llorar a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Gilbert sólo asintió débilmente, apretándose aún más contra él, y se dejó ser débil por una noche y llorar en el hombro de la única persona en el planeta que le había hecho creer que el amor era más que lo que cuentan de él en los libros.

Que por una vez en su larga vida de soledad… alguien estaría siempre a su lado.

Hasta que la Muerte los separe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ni yo por qué he hecho esto. De veras, no lo sé. Simplemente quería algo de angst y de comfort. Quería ver a Prusia sufriendo por morirse. Quería ver a India diciéndole cuantísimo le amaba. Quería dolor y... Bueno. Eso.


End file.
